supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fame Checker
The Fame Checker is unlocked after you beat the bonus stage in World 0. You view all the information about the characters. Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Plankton, Sophie, and Catherine must defeat Anna. They must also go to the bonus stage and rescue Kayla. #Plankton #Sophie the Otter #Catherine the Spellcaster #Barney Gabroonie #Demon Birds #Anna Kirochu #Kayla Birou #Tariko Kirochu #Ji min #Ji woong #Orla Kirochu #Ji kwong #Flying Monster High Dolls #Evil Peppa Pig #Bomber Minions #Rodpummels #Rattlesnakes #Copycats #Ninjas #Mad Naughty Pits #Robo-Monkeys #Mad Cows #Evil Gnomes #Lauren Tiniathan #Skyla Birou #Sharpay Finster #Rabid Grizzly Bears #Leslie Baker #Evil Snowmen #Ice Ball Penguins #Imogen Panizza #Deadly Scorpions #Adrian Megnet #Killer Crabs #Crocopsychoes #Lester Simpson #Planktonine #Casino Workers #Randice #Evil Policemen #Poppycorn #Christine Moranis #Evil Clowns #Meghann Qixxel #Alexandra Jenkins #Haidyn Birou #Knights #Dracumen #Sam Horne #Mike Ruggles #Flying Swiper #Joshua Juritin #Xandra Riley #Orla Birou #Nicole Birou #Jo Frost #Kristin Langbroek #NannyFan92 #Joseph Capozza 'Trivia' *In Version 3.0, the Fame Checker has changed. **Nicole Birou was listed as "Nicole Birou-Jennings". Orla Birou soared from 54 to number 45, due to being held captive by Meghann Qixxel. **Orla's movement caused the other characters which were ranked 45-53 to fall down a rank. **Brahm and Treat Jennings have their seperate rankings, debuting at numbers 59 and 60, respectively. Due to something announced, Birou-Jennings, one of the version co-designers, scrapped the original #59 holder and went ahead with Brahm and Treat Jennings. **All characters beneath the top 60 were originally 60 or higher in Version 2.0, prior to version 3.0. Supernanny: The Theory 2 Nicole must defeat Bryce. She must also pass the bonus stage within the time limit in order to get the Fame Checker. But don't worry, even if the time runs up, the game will not end, but you still won't get the Fame Checker. Unlike the one in the original, there are no enemies, but there are bosses. #Joshua Juritin (LAST GAME: 52) #Xandra Riley (LAST GAME: 53) #Joshua's Friends (NEW) #Nicole Birou-Jennings (LAST GAME: 55) #Barney Gabroonie (LAST GAME: 4) #Bryce Remano (NEW) #Katarina Remano (NEW) #NannyFan92 (LAST GAME: 58) #Lauren Tiniathan (LAST GAME: 24) #Plankton (LAST GAME: 1) #Planktonine (LAST GAME: 37) #Sharpay Finster (LAST GAME: 26) #Sophie the Otter (LAST GAME: 2) #Catherine the Spellcaster (LAST GAME: 3) #Jose Remano (NEW) #Hugo Remano (NEW) #Bruna Remano (NEW) #Orla Sanderman (NEW) #Carrie Sanderman (NEW) #Reggie Sanderman (NEW) #Sienna Sanderman (NEW) #Joey Sanderman (NEW) #Emma Sanderman (NEW) #Jason Sanderman (NEW) #Roberta Sanderman (NEW) #Tony Sanderman (NEW) #Leslie Baker (LAST GAME: 28) #Diana Dumais (NEW) #Melissa Dumais (NEW) #Liz Dumais (NEW) #Eliza Simpson (NEW) #Lester Simpson (LAST GAME: 36) #Mark Megnet (NEW) #Sabrina Megnet (NEW) #Adrian Megnet (LAST GAME: 33) #Brahm Jennings (LAST GAME: 59) #Treat Jennings (LAST GAME: 60) #Robert Jennings (NEW) #Haidyn Birou (LAST GAME: 46) #Skyla Birou (LAST GAME: 25) #Kayla Birou (LAST GAME: 7) #Orla Birou (LAST GAME: 54 or 45) #Joshua Remano (NEW) #Stacey Dumais (NEW) #Jamie Dumais (NEW) #Rosalyn Dumais (NEW) #Mike Ruggles (LAST GAME: 50) #Sam Remano (NEW) #Jillian Ikin (NEW) #Rowan Ikin (NEW) #Kenisha Ikin (NEW) #Jo Frost (LAST GAME: 56) #Rowan Remano (NEW) #Michaela Britiana (NEW) #Kathryn Britiana (NEW) #Noel Britiana (NEW) #Allyson Britiana (NEW) #Stella Reid (NEW) #Deborah Carroll (NEW) #Yvoone Shove (NEW) #Meghann Remano (NEW) #Lois Keijiliches (NEW) #Meghann Qixxel (LAST GAME: 44) #Teddy Langbroek (NEW) #Bryce Langbroek (NEW) #Sherman Langbroek (NEW) #Serghei Langbroek (NEW) #Alicia Langbroek (NEW) #Logan Winer (NEW) #Alison Winer (NEW) #Melissa Winer (NEW) #Orla Winer (NEW) #Anna Kirochu (LAST GAME: 6) #Tariko Kirochu (LAST GAME: 8) #Ji woong (LAST GAME: 10) #Ji min (LAST GAME: 9) #Orla Kirochu (LAST GAME: 11) #James Kirochu (NEW) #Sam Horne (LAST GAME: 49) #Allyson Horne (NEW) #Jeff Horne (NEW) #Kathryn Horne (NEW) #Canoe Killers (NEW) #Jim Ridley (NEW) #Caroline Ridley (NEW) #Cameron Ridley (NEW) #Lilly Ridley (NEW) #Policemen (NEW) #Zelda Juritin (NEW) #Collin Juritin (NEW) #June Juritin (NEW) #Edward Juritin (NEW) #Orla Remano (NEW) Not on fame checker: *Enemies *Ji kwong (LAST GAME: 12) *Imogen Panizza (LAST GAME: 31) *Christine Moranis (LAST GAME: 42) *Alexandra Jenkins (LAST GAME: 45) *Kristin Langbroek (LAST GAME: 57) Supernanny: The Theory International Nicole must defeat Rowan Ikin in order to obtain the Fame Checker. She also must pass through a bonus stage consisting of rescuing Jillian and Kenisha Ikin within the time limit. If time runs out, the game won't end. But you will not get the Fame Checker unless you try again. The info about the enemies returns, but is seperated. (Note: This list is under construction. Please do not delete the note until it is finished.) 'Supporting characters, hostages, playable characters, helpers and bosses' #Joshua Juritin (LAST GAME: 1) #Joshua's Friends (LAST GAME: 3) #Xandra Riley (LAST GAME: 2) #Canoe Killers (LAST GAME: 83) #Jim Ridley (LAST GAME: 84) #Caroline Ridley (LAST GAME: 85) #Cameron Ridley (LAST GAME: 86) #Lilly Ridley (LAST GAME: 87) #Nicole Birou-Jennings (LAST GAME: 4) #Barney Gabroonie (LAST GAME: 5) #Joseph Capozza (re-granted) #Rowan Ikin (LAST GAME: 50) #Jillian Ikin #Kenisha Ikin #Lauren Tiniathan #Sharpay Finster #Plankton #Planktonine #Leslie Baker #Lois Kiejliches #Susie Kiejliches #Wanda Kiejliches #Sophie the Otter #Adrian Megnet #Mark Megnet #Sabrina Megnet #Catherine the Spellcaster #Meghann Qixxel #Aaron Qixxel #Denise Qixxel #Christopher Trexler (NEW) #Lorrie Trexler (NEW) #Maureen Trexler (NEW) #Pat Trexler (NEW) #Max Trexler (NEW) #Rebecca Trexler (NEW) #Lucas Yoling (NEW) #Lucy Yoling (NEW) #Roger Yoling Sr. (NEW) #Roger Yoling Jr. (NEW) #Ainsley Mazar (NEW) #Steve Mazar (NEW) #Debra Mazar (NEW) #Derek Eriksonner (NEW) #Mikey Eriksonner (NEW) #Sarah Eriksonner (NEW) #Ji hung Kirochu (NEW) #Ji chang Kirochu (NEW) #Anna Kirochu #Tariko Kirochu #Ji sung Kirochu (NEW) #Ji wang Kirochu (NEW) #Ji kwong Kirochu (re-granted) #Orla Kirochu #James Kirochu #Ji min Kirochu-Kerriton #Thomas Kerriton (NEW) #Ji woong #Natasha Dumais-Kirochu (NEW) #Dora Yang (NEW) #Linda Yang (NEW) #Sandy Yang (NEW) #Rita Yang (NEW) #Piper Yang (NEW) #Sharee Yang (NEW) #Sienna Yang (NEW) #Melanie Yang (NEW) #Malaika Yang (NEW) #Stella Yang (NEW) #Kent Yang (NEW) #Celeste Yang (NEW) #Kelly Hooyman (NEW) #Sabrina Hooyman (NEW) #Tori Room (NEW) #Phil Room (NEW) #Christine Room (NEW) #Ross Hudgens (NEW) #Yoshi Hudgens (NEW) #Luther Hudgens (NEW) #Rose Cramer (NEW) #Violet Cramer (NEW) #Daisy Cramer (NEW) #Amy-Louise Cramer (NEW) #Patrick Yurbam (NEW) #Erin Yurbam (NEW) #Brenda Yurbam (NEW) #Mort Courtiy (NEW) #Ameila Courtiy (NEW) #Reggie Hyatte (NEW) #Jade Hyatte (NEW) #Jewel Hyatte (NEW) #Suzette Hyatte (NEW) #Nicholas Hyatte (NEW) #Ashley Marxonica (NEW) #Harold Marxonica (NEW) #Cleo Marxonica (NEW) #Michaela Britiana #Noel Britiana #Allyson Britiana #Kathryn Britiana #Julia Bronson (NEW) #Gustav Bronson (NEW) #Harriet Bronson (NEW) #Orla Sanderman #Carrie Sanderman #Reggie Sanderman #Sienna Sanderman #Jason Sanderman #Roberta Sanderman #Tony Sanderman #Joey Sanderman #Emma Sanderman #Windy Navritalova (NEW) #Samantha Navritalova (NEW) #Ava Friezalie (NEW) #Austin Friezalie (NEW) #Vanessa Friezalie (NEW) #Miguel Friezalie (NEW) #Ximena Friezalie (NEW) #Sam Horne #Allyson Horne #Jeff Horne #Kathryn Horne #Brahm Jennings #Treat Jennings #Robert Jennings #Orla Birou #Kayla Birou #Skyla Birou #Haidyn Birou #TTTT (NEW) #Policemen 'Enemies' #Bomber Minions #Rodpummels #Mad Naughty Pits #Copycats #Demon Birds #Evil Gnomes #Mad Cows #Rabid Grizzly Bears #Evil Snowmen #Abomillas #Evil Scorpions #Evil British Police Officers #Evil Mimes #Paligment #Mummies #Rabid Pandas #Marachachas #TribeTiki #Sumo Wreslters #Ninjas #Bulls #Karate Choppers #Rabid Beavers #Evil Pajanimals Supernanny: The Theory 3 Supporting characters, playable characters, hostages and bosses #Rita Fliany (new) #Liane Fliany (new) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter #Barney Gabroonie #Nicole Birou-Jennings #Catherine the Spell-caster #Kai Hiwatari (new) #Joshua Jurtin #Joshua's Friends #Maria Tachimi (new) #Tariko Kirochu 'Enemies' #Cliques (new) #Creepypasta My Little Pony Zombies (new) #Killer Orange Blossom Flowers (new) #Mean Cheerleaders (new) #Mutant Coconuts (new) #Possessed Dolls (new) #Queen Bees (new) Category:Items Category:Forever Contents Category:Forever Items